


Forget

by tobiosbae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Nico needs a hug, River Lethe, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo, how was it?</p></blockquote>





	Forget

_It would be so easy,_ Nico thinks, _to just jumps right in and forget everything._ He's currently sitting at the edge of the river Lethe with his arms wrapped around his knees. 

_It would be so easy,_ he muses. 

He reaches a hand out to touch the still, clear water but freezes when the tips of his fingers are an inch away. _But,_ he retracts his hand and balls it into a fist against his chest. _I would forget everything._

He, indeed, would forget everything because if the smallest droplets of the water touched him then all would be forgotten. 

His sister, Bianca.

His half-sister, Hazel.

His best friend, Jason.

His.....Percy.

Everyone. They would all be forgotten if he so much as dips a finger into the enticing water. 

He sighs heavily and scoots back a couple of feet from the edge. _Maybe one day,_ he thinks, _but not today._ The shadows wrap around him much like a mother hugging her child, and then he's gone.

He doesn't come back to the river Lethe until many years later and he just sits there, once again, contemplating whether or not he should wipe his memories. He always chooses the latter because no matter how painful it is to watch the one he loves be in love with another ... he just couldn't let his memories be erased. 

So, he would sit there at the edge of the river Lethe and wonder the what ifs in his life. He'd stare at the water and think that maybe one day he'd say "Fuck it" and just erase his memories.

 _Not today,_ he decides. _**Not today, but maybe someday.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, how was it?


End file.
